wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cenarion Circle reputation guide
The Cenarion Circle in WoW is a neutral faction, based in Moonglade and Silithus. Players start at 0/3000 neutral, except for Druids, who start at 2000/3000 neutral and will be friendly after completing the early class quests at level 16. Before the Burning Crusade expansion, the usual way of gaining reputation was to run AQ20 raids regularly to get access to reputation rewards and recipes. Since the expansion, however, Silithus and especially Ahn'Qiraj gets much less visitors, since Outland gear is generally better and requires less effort. However, many people still like the old regions and instances. With Patch 2.3, the reputation gains for the Cenarion Circle have been greatly increased, to make it easier for new players who usually will not spend that much time in the old content. There are various methods of gaining reputation: killing mobs belonging to the Twilight Hammer in Silithus, doing repeatable quests (both solo and group quests), non-repeatable quests and of course still AQ20. Also, with the release of 1.12, you can now gain Cenarion Circle reputation by participating in the World PvP in Silithus. Turning in one Silithyst Dust gives you 20 reputation points for Cenarion Circle. With patch 3.0.2 and the Achievement system, the Guardian of Cenarius title requires you to reach exalted with both Cenarion Circle and Cenarion Expedition. Reputation NOTE: As of patch 4.0.3a, the quests Abyssal Crest, Abyssal Signets, and Abyssal Scepter, have been removed from the game. The fastest way to grind this reputation at Level 80 is to grind through all Twilight Hammer cultists in the zone that are located in three areas. Each one only gives 10 rep but they drop the Encrypted Twilight Text that when turned in for the repeatable quest give 500 reputation. I was able to grind 34000 rep (all of honored and revered into exalted) in 4 hours doing this. By the time I was done with killing the mobs I had 260 Encrypted Twilight Text which resulted in 13K rep on turn-in. Make sure you don't miss killing the roaming Prophets when you see them. They always drop 7-10 Encrypted Twilight Text. Reputation Rewards Quests: The Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Once the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj open on your server, several quests become available in Cenarion Hold for class specific armor sets. The sets consist of a ring, a cloak, and a weapon. The ring requires Honored reputation with Cenarion Circle. The cloak requires Revered and the weapon requires Exalted. See the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Quest Loot page for more info. Quests: Field Duty The Field Duty quest chain gave substantial rewards (including epics at the end) from a series of quests introduced in Patch 1.9. These quests were not available until the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj had opened on your server and the 10 hour Opening Event was completed. Visit the Field Duty page for complete details on this quest chain. As of Patch 2.3, many of the Field Duty quests had gotten much easier to allow soloing. The giant bug that must be killed in the Field Duty quest died much faster. The bugs in the three hives were no longer elite. Morna now had just two marauders, down from six. The Twilight Prophet now had just two guards, down from four. The templars also were easier to solo. Please be advised that reputations gained for quests in italics were not verified. * - 50 reputation (50 reputation at Level 70) * - 50 reputation (50 reputation at Level 70) * - 50 reputation * - 75 reputation * - 50 reputation * - 100 reputation Non-Repeatable Quests Druids can gain reputation points with the Circle by completing the quests to get Bear Form, Cure Poison, and Aquatic Form. There is one from Maraudon in Desolace which gives reputation points with the Circle also. The quest for Dire Maul East from Moonglade can be returned for reputation, too. Silithus: Western Plaguelands: * - 300 reputation * - 300 reputation ** - 250 Thunder Bluff reputation ** - 250 Darnassus reputation Lunar Festival During the Lunar Festival there are additional quests to gain reputation. See that page for more information. Farming Strategies and Hints With the changes in patch 2.2, grinding this reputation has become far easier. All Twilight's Hammer enemies now give reputation all the way to exalted, as well as all the way up to level 80. Previously they would have given less reputation to players that were 6-7 levels higher than the cultists. At level 70 in entry-level raiding or PVP gear, Lords can be 2-manned with a healer and random combination, while any DPS class can solo Dukes, allowing the possibility of grinding scepters for larger reputation gains (not to mention the large amounts of gold and potions reward for scepter hand ins). The fastest reputation gain, however, is handing in from Abyssal Templars or from Abyssal Dukes, as it takes 3 times the grinding for only twice the rep, between Dukes and Lords, after the first hand-in of each class of drop. Here's the rep gain rate for repeat hand-ins: * 150 for 3 from Abyssal Templars * 500 for 3 from Abyssal Dukes (1 Duke 3 Templars) * 1000 for 3 from Abyssal Lords (1 Lord 3 Dukes 9 Templars) Or put another way, the 27 Templars that would need to be killed to summon 3 lords offer 1404 rep (9* 150 + 2* 27 rep at level 70) for handing in Crests, 2004 rep (3* 500 + 9* 50 + 2* 27) for handing in Signets, but only 1804 rep (1000 + 3* 100 + 9* 50 + 27*2) for handing in Scepters. If you do not care about the possibly lucrative items off of the Lords, farming and returning Templars is the most efficient way to get rep. This is because you need 3 Twilight armor sets to turn in for 150 rep as opposed to farming Dukes that require 12 Twilight armor sets (3*3 for crests + 3 sets to summon Dukes) and 3 Large Brilliant Shards for 500 rep. Therefore, if you used those 12 armor sets for Templars instead, you would make 600 rep, instead of 500. Some classes can solo the Lords at level 70, with a moderate set of epic gear. For example, a level 70 Moonkin with a full PvP arena set, roughly 10,000 health, 15,000 armor, 350 resilience, and 900 spell damage can solo Lords with relative ease, and Dukes are not particularly challenging at all. Most classes which can DPS, tank, and heal should be able to solo the Lords with high enough level 70 epic gear, and a little care. Classes which are unable to heal, but have sufficient dps, health, and damage mitigation should also be able to solo the Lords at level 70, in good gear (hunters are not one of these, as pets can't be healed through the amount of damage delt for a long enough length of time). Lords can be 2-manned with any melee/healer combo easily also, so if you're a 70 melee, just bring a Lv 65+ healer along and you're just fine. Melee Classes will have a distinct advantage allowing a friendly to exalted grind at level 70 in a matter of hours. Field Duty assistance Players who want to speed up the reputation gained for killing Templars and Dukes grind may consider doing Field Duty a bunch of times to get a lot of Tactical quests. Many of the tactical quests will take you all over Silithus, and will give the player an additional Tactical quest. Players can save up tactical quests until they have all of the tactical quests 1 through 4. Once a player has all 4 of those quests in their log, killing Templars will reward additional rep from the tactical quest, killing all four dukes will reward additional rep from the 5th Tactical quest. This seems to speed the rep up for those players who don't get as much credit from killing the cultists and who have an epic ground mount (players at 70). Past changes Category:Reputation Category:Cenarion Circle